Question: Twenty five of King Arthur's knights are seated at their customary round table. Three of them are chosen - all choices being equally likely - and are sent off to slay a troublesome dragon. Let $P$ be the probability that at least two of the three had been sitting next to each other. If $P$ is written as a fraction in lowest terms, what is the sum of the numerator and denominator?

Explanation: We can use complementary counting, by finding the probability that none of the three knights are sitting next to each other and subtracting it from $1$.
Imagine that the $22$ other (indistinguishable) people are already seated, and fixed into place.
We will place $A$, $B$, and $C$ with and without the restriction.
There are $22$ places to put $A$, followed by $21$ places to put $B$, and $20$ places to put $C$ after $A$ and $B$. Hence, there are $22\cdot21\cdot20$ ways to place $A, B, C$ in between these people with restrictions.
Without restrictions, there are $22$ places to put $A$, followed by $23$ places to put $B$, and $24$ places to put $C$ after $A$ and $B$. Hence, there are $22\cdot23\cdot24$ ways to place $A,B,C$ in between these people without restrictions.
Thus, the desired probability is $1-\frac{22\cdot21\cdot20}{22\cdot23\cdot24}=1-\frac{420}{552}=1-\frac{35}{46}=\frac{11}{46}$, and the answer is $11+46=\boxed{57}$.